


Rebirthing sins

by 5_Aaliyah_5



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Female Apprentice (The Arcana), France (Country), Herbalist - Freeform, Old Feelings, Other, Rebirth, Vesuvia (The Arcana), dead romance, doctors trying to get along, trial, valdemar does have feelings, warning, witch doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Aaliyah_5/pseuds/5_Aaliyah_5
Summary: Before Florence died, her and quaestor Valdemar had a affair that none knew of. Now that she’s back, it brings back many complicated and unnatural feelings for the doctor. What’s worse is that both now have to work together. Will their old passion rekindle or will both end up hurt?
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana), Nazali Satrinava/Original Female Character(s), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Reunited

Florence awoke from what she supposed was a dream. One that seemed too realistic and had made perfect sense. 

A sword. Red poppies. Her dead friend. A broken fence. And a figure., one she couldn’t quite remember. And it probably didn’t want her to remember. 

But other than that she was awake and aware. She sat up in a field of wildflowers and from afar she could see vesuvia.

She wondered why she was all the way out there and if it was some sort of prank that Julian was trying to pull on her. But nonetheless she got up and started heading for the city.

As she walked the streets, it was slow but memory’s flowed back to her, like when and how much she had purchased flowers at a local flower shop on the corner. And then she remembered that Julian was probably waiting for her at their small apartment that they shared. 

She quickly gathered herself as she walked and finally found her way. But instead of the apartment, she found nothing but rumble and destruction in its place. 

She gaped and wondered what had happened and how long was she asleep? 

She went to the only other place she knew would have someone, anyone? Maybe a familiar face?

She headed to Asras shop. And when she had entered the shop a friendly face answered her, though not one she remembered or knew of. 

“Hello welcome! How may I help you?” 

“Ummmmm, hi, i was wondering if Asra was here? I really need to speak to him.” Florence said with worry.

“He’s not here right now but if you would like, you can stay until he returns later. He’s gone to the market for a quick restock.” The girl says. She has blue hair and eyes and her skin was dark. 

Florence nodded and sat on a bench. After 30 minutes asra walked into the shop with a sack at his side and a grin 

“Loralai! I’m back…” he paused and then looked at Florence “No way….” He took a step back and stared in horror like he had just seen a ghost.

“Hi asra, this lady arrived at the door and said she needed to speak to you so i let her in.” Loralai paused and poked between Florence's confused face and Asras shocked one. 

“Is something wrong?” Florence asked and stood up.

“You’re… you’re supposed to be dead…” he said calmly that it was almost scary

“Dead!?!” Lorelai and Florence asked at the same time

“I can assure you I’m very much alive…” She said 

“And you know who I am…? What else do you remember?” Asra asked as he placed a hand on florence's shoulder and ushered her to the back room to the shop

“Well I remember what happened everything up until I entered the counts room after he had summoned me. Why? I’m assuming the count just knocked me out or Julian was playing a prank, and then I woke up in a field just outside of vesuvia? And then I came into town and my apartment was gone andI didn’t want to go to the palace so I figured you were the closest person to walk to and ask” She said as she sat down again but at a table with a purple cloth on it.

“Florence. I don’t know what happened while you were in the counts room but a few days later, you were executed for treason against the count and for the murder of Chey.” Asra said as he sat down 

“No that can't be right..” she laughed, “i'm still alive and not dead…” she assured herself.

“Florence, you were beheaded… three years ago.” Asra said.

“Where’s… where’s Julian? This has to be a prank! This can't be real..” she said as she frantically stood up and tried to leave but asra was faster and quickly grabbed both of her wrists 

“Florence, he’s gone. Not dead but on the run from vesuvia guards. He killed the count on the night of a masquerade.”

“Julian… kill someone?” She paused before breaking out in a laugh. “No. He’s not capable of that. He’s the same dude that cried over how crows cant talk and that they should have the same rights as people.” She said with amusement but when looking over to asra, with his serious face her smile dropped.

“so, I really did die..” she said “but how am I back? That seems impossible.”

“It’s difficult, but not impossible… I need you to remember super hard, do you remember anything from when you were, er.. passed out?” He asked as Florence sat down again.

“ummm, i remember.. a female like figure looming over me, before i woke up, but that’s it.” Florence shook her head

“Alright, I’m going to show you a few cards and I want you to point out which one looks familiar”

Florence nods as asra flips through his deck and pulls out the possibility’s until he pulls out a certain card with what appeared to be a cow of some sort with a red cloak over their shoulders. 

“That one!” Florence pointed and picked up the card “This is the figure I saw!” She said and after she said that she felt a headache coming on

She clutched her head and Asra reached out to help her . I think we should stop. I'll get some tea and you can spend the night?”

Florence sighed and nodded again as she grabbed her head and smiled. 

Asra and her spent most of the night conversing about the possibilities of why the empress arcana would bring her back to life and reminisce on the times before the plague started and when they were friends. They also started to mention how after the count was killed, the plague had suddenly stopped and nobody came infected anymore. Like it had disappeared randomly. Then something occurred to Florence:

“Oh where’s Faust? If I remember well enough, Chai and Faust used to be best friends. Wait. Where is chai? What happened to her after I died?” Florence asked as it occurred to her that she didn’t get to see her familiar (which happened to be a rabbit) and asra looked at her worried and sad at the same time

“Well. I tried to get chai but Valdemar got to her first. I’m so sorry.”

“Asra its fine. I’m sure Valdemar wouldn’t hurt chai. Sure they wasn’t exactly the animal type but they knew I loved chai and wouldn’t hurt her.”

asra just nodded and didn’t say anything 

“Anyways we should hit the hay. I’m going to wake up early tommorow and if the count is dead, then I’m sure I can go with you guys to the palace and maybe.. try to find Valdemar and speak to them?”

“Yea, yea you’re right. Let’s get some sleep and we can all head over to the palace tommorow. Besides I’m sure me and Loralai can introduce you to the countess and get you aquainted enough. Maybe find you a place in court as a physician?” Florence laughed 

“Haha lets not get ahead of ourselves…” Florence laughed..

“Oh and I forgot to tell you but I love what the empress did with your hair. The red streaks and all, your killing it.” Asra smiled and gave a thumbs up 

Florence lifted her hair and noticed the red bits towards the ends “wow, thanks” was all she said as both headed for bed.

In the morning, Florence, asra and Loralai were at the Palace and were greeted by the guards. 

“Countess Nadia said to expect and escort you to the patio for breakfast outside” one guard said

“Yes of course!” Asra smiled and didn’t seem worried so Florence didn’t worry either.

They walk to the patio where a women in presumably expensive clothing and purple hair sat with baskets of fruit and silverware that was fit for royalty.

“Good morning Countess, today we have brought with us a friend that I’m sure you would want to meet.” Asra says as he takes a seat with Loralai on one side of the table and Florence took the seat on the other, with the countess at the head of the table.

“Florence this is countess Nadia, Countess, this is Florence” asra said and smiled

“Greetings your highness” Florence nods as she sits and looks at the countess 

“yes, Nice to meet you Florence. So why have you joined us this morning?”

“Well umm.. how do i explain this without sounding too crazy..?” And so Florence explained her story (or at least what she remembered) and how she had died of a false accusation.

“Ah, that sounds like something my husband would do. Well I’m so sorry you had to go through that but now that you’re here, you have my full permission to stay here in the palace and perhaps I can arrange you with a spot in court? Just to help you get back to a normal life.” The countess smiled

“Thank you majesty! I don’t know what to say!” Florence smiled 

“Well you can start today and join me this afternoon to meet with the rest of the courtiers with Loralai.” 

Loralai smiled as she nodded “yea. I’m the palace magician.” She said like it was no big deal.

“of course.” Florence says. 

All four of them sat and chat about different topics while eating their breakfast. Eventually the topic had again come up about florences spot in court.

“What was your past job before you, um were executed?” Nadia asked while stirring her tea

“I was a court herbalist. Often trying to help find remedies for the plague and helping sick nobles and all that.” She said as she took a bite out of a bread looking pastery that looked almost like brioche. 

“Well we haven’t had a herbalist at the palace since the plague, as most died trying to find a cure. Well no longer, Florence I appoint you lead herbalist. Of course you will need to converse and work with quaestor Valdemar-“ 

Florence almost choked on her food after hearing that.”

“Valdemar… is here?” She asks quietly “and will I be seeing them at laters meeting?”

“Yes. Valdemar will be joining us for the meeting. Why? Is there a problem?” Nadia looked too Florence.

“Not at all countess! Me and Valdemar were just colleagues before and they are a familiar face, that’s all.” 

“Ah I see. Well then i'll just have them give you a tour around the palace and let you two talk afterwards”

Florence stayed quiet for the rest of breakfast, worrying. How would Valdemar react upon seeing her, Alive and well. Did they miss her? Did they cry over her death? Florence's thoughts raced. Before she had died, their relationship had been in a weird spot. Sure they had kissed and hugged each other but she wasn’t quite sure what they had thought of it, whether it was for laughs or perhaps another one of their experiments on a young, naive girl. Well, Florence was no longer the small, fragile and meek girl she used to be. She swore she would be bold. Live this life like she would die tomorrow.

Later in the afternoon Florence had talked with asra some more before she was summoned to the room where the courtiers, the countess, Loralai and herself would discuss problems going on in vesuvia and how to solve it. But Florence wasn’t worried about that. She was more worried about seeing her past lover. Florence paused and spoke out loud “well I wouldn’t call them that. Would I??” She started panicking again until there was a tap on her shoulder. She jumped 

“Woah, are you ok?” Loralai asked 

“Um yea, just a little jumpy that’s all.” Florence responded as she tried to flatten her hair and took a deep breath. “Alright lets go.”

Loralai opened the doors and both were greeted with the sight of the courtiers arguing with each other. 

Valarius was saying something of vesuvia needing another vineyard while Vulgora was deciding to throw various different furniture pieces. Volta and vlastomil were discussing different foods and worms. 

Loralai and Florence watched the mess going on before them before florences eyes landed on Valdemar, sitting in a chair and facing away from the door. It wasn’t until the countess had made a loud “ahem” that all talking and commotion had stopped and everyone in the room faced Nadia.

That was when Valdemar had turned around and had finally seen her, their smile gone and with a face of shock, as well as the other courtiers. 

“Well judging by all of your faces I assume you already know who this is But out of Politeness, This is Florence and she will now join the courtiers as the courts Herbalist.” 

The first one to speak was Valerius as he patted down his robes and gave a slight smile “of course, welcome Florence. I’m sure you already recognize me and surely remember me.” He said as he extended a hand 

“Yes. Of course, how could I forget someone…” ‘who tried to seduce me then failed and harassed me’ Florence wanted to say, but for the sake of Loralai and the countess she just said “ such as yourself.” She gave a fake smile.

Nadia, Loralai and Florence took a seat and the other courtiers did so as well.

Florence sat across from Valdemar as she searched their face for any emotions. From what she could see, the only thing that was on their face was shock, and they didn’t try to cover it from her. It wasn’t until The countess said something that their menacing smile returned to their face.

“Well, lets start, shall we?”


	2. Unwanted answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence has a close call with the consul. And decided to ask dangerous questions towards quaestor valdemar.

An hour later the meeting had been concluded Nadia spoke before leaving   
“Quaestor, please show Florence around the palace grounds and show her where she can work from now on. Perhaps an office space of some sort?”

“I can do it majesty” Valerius offered as he took a step towards Florence.

“Thank you consul but if you don’t mind, I would prefer Quaestor Valdemar as we will be working together in the future.” Florence inserted herself before The countess could say anything “would that be alright Quaestor?” Florence turned to Valdemar

“Why I would be honored.” Valdemar smiled. 

“Then it's settled. Good evening consul.” Florence said as her and Valdemar walked out of the room. It wasn’t until they were a few hallways away where they couldn’t be heard that Florence muttered “That creep. Why can't he take a hint. I didn’t like him then, I definitely don’t like him now…that imbecile.”

“I wouldn’t worry about him too much. Just tell me if he gets out of line with you again and i'll be sure to tell him something. Or better yet, alert the countess.” Valdemar said but didn’t look at her 

“Yes, of course.” Was all Florence said as she looked down at her feet as she walked. 

She broke the silence as they arrived to a stop outside the library where Valdemar needed two unlock it that she finally said “so, it's been awhile since we’ve talked.” She wanted to add lots of things like, ‘did you miss me’ and ‘ I love you’ but decided to keep her mouth shut. 

They entered the library and Valdemar went to the book shelf that had a book that, when pulled, would show a passage to the laboratory. 

Valdemar lit a lantern so that Florence could see and handed it to her. As they walked in silence once more she finally stopped in her tracks. 

“Alright that’s it. I can't take this silence.” She said as she sighed and remembered that she wanted to be bolder. She asked “Did I mean something to you? Or do I mean something to you? I know its been three years and feelings change and that’s alright. But before we move on and become colleagues once more I just need to know. You know, like, is our relationship still going to be professional or umm…” she couldn’t think of what to say next.

“Yes… The short time that we were seeing each other, you meant a lot to me, more than you should have…” Valdemar paused before continuing “I don’t know what we have now. I’m not supposed to feel things towards you, and yet here we are. And I…” they had a look of concern on their face as well as looking frightened “and I don’t know what to say. Or what our relationship is now. But until we come to a conclusion, I would suggest that we both remain professional.” Valdemar turned away so that they could keep walking 

Florence nodded but then asked something she immediately regretted 

“Do you wish I would have stayed dead?” 

Valdemar stopped once more and without turning towards her said   
“Perhaps. It would definitely have been easier if you had stayed dead…” and with that they kept walking. 

The atmosphere around both of them was thick and hanging with dread and remorse. 

Once they got to the labs Valdemar showed Florence into a room that was lined with books containing any information about different plants, whether it be deadly, or have healing properties. When the best time to harvest was and what to avoid.

“This used to be the old Lead herbalists office before he died. Now its yours. Tell me if you need anything, Ill let you get sorted and adjust.” Valdemar left in a hurry.

The room was a nice size, large enough to to hold atleast a dozen bookshelves with books and artifacts, a couch,a grandfather clock and a station to work such as grinding herbs and plants and making different medicines. As well as even having a working desk. 

Florence went to examine the shelves of the room to look for any planets but all the shelves and cabinets were cleared of any herbs and only held jars that once held it. 

She sighed as she sat down on the floor next to a cabinet and leaned her head against it. She was emotionally exhausted and felt like she wanted to cry. Maybe because she was great full for this opportunity, but she knew better. She was devastated that Valdemar hadn’t felt anything for her. But she also couldn’t blame them. She knew their feelings were complicated. And she knew that with time she could move on, she was still rather young, only 21. She got up and wiped the tear that slipped out of her eye. “No… I won't cry over them.” She growled. 

She decided she would spend the night in her office and figure out the rest tomorrow


	3. Getting to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence is trying to adjust to her new life and job. As well as making some friends in the palace.

Florence woke up and looked up at the clock as she realized that it was around 9 in the morning and that she should probably get started with her day. She got up and started by grabbing a leather bag that was a little dusty but not in terrible condition, and started grabbing different jars and a basket that was also in a cabinet for plants that couldn’t go in a jar.

Florence left her office and walked to the elevator to take her back to the library. And hopefully from there she could head to the kitchen to grab some sort of breakfast and start her day by gathering and stocking up on different herbs in the many greenhouses and gardens the palace owned. With the variety of plants they had, it would probably take a week to completely stock up on some of the essential items she would need to begin her work and settle into her position. 

As she was about to enter the elevator she turned her head to see the quaestor there, probably waiting as well to head to the main floor of the palace.

“Ah, quaestor. Would you like to go first?” Considering that the elevator could barely fit one person, she assumed they would be taking separate turns 

“Well why not both of us just go? It seems the quickest way after all.” Valdemar stated. 

“What happened to wanting to remain professional?” 

“An elevator ride up is innocent and has nothing to do with our relationship Florence.” 

“Well, I suppose.” She entered the elevator hesitantly and tried to make room for the quaestor as well. 

As expected the space was cramped with Valdemar placing an arm almost around her shoulders, so both could squeeze in together. 

“Well this is certainly unexpected. You’ve never been one to be in such close quarters to someone. Or even touch someone.” Florence said with a chuckle

“Yes well, seeing as we know one another, I would consider us close and there is no need to act that way towards you.” Valdemar said without looking at Florence “besides, we’ve been much closer than this before.” 

“Yea… that sure was professional…” Florence mumbled under her breath 

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing.” And with that the doors opened and both of them headed to the library and parted ways from there. 

In the hallways, as Florence walked she thought to herself on her encounter with valdemar. Maybe it was herself that wasn’t being professional or keeping her distance? Just then, she walked right into a maid carrying a basket of fruits. All the fruits falling to the floor.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” 

“Ah, its quite all right, it seems these types of occurrences happen more and more everyday.” She chuckled as both of them got onto their knees to pick up the fallen fruit.

“Wait, you’re the new court herbalist, the one that came back to life! I’m Portia.” She said with a small chuckle and a grin.

“Florence, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“So that accent of yours, I see you're not from here.” She said an apple was placed in the basket by Florence and some grapes as well.

“No. I’m originally from France and came here when I was 17.” Florence said

“What made you leave France? Oh wait, I’m so sorry for asking personal questions.”

“Oh, well me and my family didn’t really get along well. And its alright.”

In no time both were done and Florence helped carry the basket for Portia.

“Thank you Florence. For helping me pick the fruit up and carrying the basket.” Portia smiled. 

“Not at all. I was heading this way anyways, and it is my fault the fruit fell anyways. I just hope they aren’t bruised.” Florence said as they made it to the gardens and placed the basket down where Portia told her to.

Florence looked around and saw other baskets full of fruit and was confused. 

Portia noticed Florence confusion “it’s for the countess to try. The masquerade is coming up in a week or so and its a big event for the whole city. She just wants to see which farms have the best fruit and for what to get more in stock.” 

“Ah. The masquerade, I remember…” Florence smiled “ before my… ‘accident’ i also attended a masquerade though it was hosted by count Lucio and not countess Nadia. It was lovely.” Her thoughts quickly turned to sad ones though as she remembered who she was there with the last time. 

“Ohhh, and did you have a date??” Portia nudged her shoulder with a grin and Florence just looked at her with a small, sad smile.

“Yes. Unfortunately though, this time shall be different.” Was all Florence said as she watched more servants bring more baskets of fruit out 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

Later on after her and Portia had talked some more and various topics, Florence excused herself as she needed to pick and gather some herbs and other plants before sunset. She returned with a bag full of jars that were filled with their assigned contents. 

“All I Need to do is create some labels and put them away.” Florence talked to herself as she walked and was checking her bag. Before coming to a stop in front of the library and entering. 

As always, it was quiet in the library because no one was in there and that’s how it was most of the time.

She went back down to the dungeons and to her office. As she was putting away the rest of the continents in her bag, there was a knock on her door 

“Come in.” She didn’t look up as she continued to write labels and stick them accordingly on the jars they were made for. 

“I see you have already started working. Always the hard worker.” 

Florence frowned and then shivered at the voice. Of course it had to be them, it was always them.

“Valdemar. Yes. I've gone and gathered just the essentials. I still need to made some trips back to the garden and pick up some more though, but that will be for tomorrow.” 

“Well Inform me if you find yourself needing anything.” 

“Well, I was wondering if you had any journals?”

“Journals?” Valdemar nodded and disappeared for a minute before returning with a stack of at least 5 journals. “Anything else?”

“Well, aren’t you hospitable?” Florence joked as she stood up and retrieved the journals from valdemar 

“Well, we are going to be working together from now on, might as well have our interactions be positive, lest it should be awkward.” Valdemar says. They wanted to add ‘and I miss your smile’ but didn’t. 

“Well thank you. Anyways, I should get back to work. I do have intentions of re opening the palaces clinic, so people can get remedies if needed.” She said “but please do stop by later.” 

“Of course. Have a good rest of your day Dr. Amboise.” 

“You too quaestor Valdemar.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some idiot gets put in time out

Florence had been called by the countess two days after her position as court herbalist had been given to her.

“You needed to see me countess?” Florence popped her head into dining room before entering 

“Yes. I needed your help and opinions. As a European, you would know the most about the cultures, correct?” 

“Yes. But may I ask why you would need help on European knowledge such as culture?” Florence asked 

Nadia gave a nod to a servant who was showing her two different bouquets of flowers “ well, I’ve thought about it and decided it would be the best interest for vesuvia to go into trade with other countries and perhaps create some alliances in case we find ourselves in need later on.” She paused “and there are many potential spokes people coming to view vesuvia the week of the masquerade to get a knowing of our culture as well.” 

Nadia could see florence's small panic “but don’t worry, you don’t have to meet with them, I know it would be quite awkward if you were to bump into someone from before you came to vesuvia, or for someone to recognize you.” 

“Thank you countess, you are most kind. And yes, I Will happily assist in any form you may need.” Florence smiled 

“Well, first off-“ Nadia led Florence to a table that had different colored curtains on it “ should we go for red and gold, or white and gold?”

“Maybe red and gold. White is seen as a color of mourning in France and may be seen as you aren’t happy to have guests here.” Florence said “and I know that vesuvia is known for the red color. As well as the gold trimming may show any investors that Vesuvia isn’t completely broke.” 

“Ah good eye. I see well, let's move on to food.” For almost 3 hours after that, Nadia and Florence spent their time carefully picking out different traits they wished to show about vesuvia, as well as keep a thoughtful mind on other country cultures and respect them. After their work, Nadia suggested they take a walk in order to clear their mind. 

As they walked, they chatted about what her past life was like, and for once, Florence didn’t mind too much. 

“It was kinda suffocating. My family was close to the king of France, because we were nobles and provided most of France with clothing, made from our workers and on our lands.” Florence smiled “Our lands were so beautiful. Miles and miles of country. And most of all, field after field of flowers of all kind. It was so peaceful.”

“But once I turned 13, I was no longer allowed to just live in the country. I was eventually forced to move with my parents and stay in court. And once I turned 17, my parents wed me off to another nobles son.” She paused. “On the day before my wedding, I snuck into the local town to experience atleast one day of freedom. Then I met Dr. Devorak and he helped me leave that life behind me.”

“Well, I am glad you got out of there, and I want you to know you are more than welcome at the palace and in vesuvia.”

“Thank you countess, you have no idea how much that means to m-“ before Florence could finish her sentence there were various shouts from the guards and were running towards the countess and Florence. 

Finally who the guards were shouting at became clear.

A face Florence knew well, came running towards Florence and Nadia.

“Julian!?” Florence looked at him, both in shock and horror, like she was seeing a living person, who was thought to be dead.

“Countess, it is I, Julian devordak! The murder of count Lucio!” He fell on his knees with his arms outstretched “arrest me!” 

“What the fuck Julian!?” Florence looked at Julian “I’m dead for 3 years and you fucking kill someone?” 

“F-Florence...But how are you… alive? That’s impossible.” He looked at Florence confused. Before he could stand up to give her a hug, the guards grab his shoulders and put him in shackles.

“W-wait!” A hand is placed on florences shoulders.

“Don't worry Florence, i'll allow you to see him. After the guards place him in a holding cell though, just to be safe.”

“Yes, that makes sense…” 

Florence and Nadia walked back to the palace and played a game of chess while they waited. 

the tension between the two of them was so thick, it couldn’t even be cut with a knife. Finally though, a guard had alerted Nadia and Florence that Julian was ready to be seen. 

”Julian!!” Florence ran quickly towards the holding cell that held her dear friend captive 

“You’re.... you’re really alive! But... I saw your head cut off, with my own eyes. Florence, this makes no sense.” Julian looked pained, as he tried to walk towards her but was pulled back by the chains 

“It’s a really long story, but I’ve missed you too Jules.” Florence smiled sadly as she wrapped her hands around the bars “basically an arcana brought me back to life, I don’t know why, but I’m guessing it's because I still have unfinished business in the living world.” She said 

“Oh that would make sense.” He smiled and sat on the floor. “Florence I’ve missed you so much…” 

“Well I’m back now, and I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon.” She says

“You know, this reunitment would be so much better if we could actually, you know, hug each other.” He laughs 

“Well whose fault is that?!” She shakes her head “Julian, I don’t believe it. You couldn’t have killed the count.”

“Well...I did. I’m the murderer!!” He sighed dramatically

“Yea, I don’t think you did it, when you're acting like that. Your too stupid to do something like that”

“I did do it. It was a month after you had died and the count was hosting a masquerade ball. My memory is foggy though. I can't quite remember why I did it. It may have been just from the pain of losing you.” He sighs “and then I was caught.. by the courtiers and I fled the scene.” 

“Well why return? It doesn’t add up.” She says 

“Maybe my crimes had finally made its way to my head and my heart led me back to vesuvia for justice to be bestowed on me.” He gave another dramatic sigh

“Well then. I guess I’ll just have to investigate this myself.” She stood up “I hope you know I’m going to Valdemar now.” 

“Oh wait, you and valdemar are still together huh? I'm sure they were glad when you returned.” He gave a sad smile 

“No. Me and Val aren’t together anymore. We have decided a professional relationship is the best for both of us.” Florence said 

“Hmm. Well, that’s their loss.” Julian said with a frown.

Florence just nodded before turning around and leaving “Ill be back, I promise.” She said as she walked away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry these chapters are so short and boring, the 4 chapters will be better and a lot more drama is gonna go down


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence questions valdemar about the death of count Lucio

Nadia and Florence arrived at town square, in a carriage, facing opposite sides of each other.

“Countess, are you sure this is a… good decision?” Florence asked once more

“Yes. The people of vesuvia haven’t had a say for years and I feel it's time for the people to be heard and have a decision to vote whether they feel their fellow citizen is guilty or not.” Nadia brushes off her outfit and steps out of the carriage. Florence follows shortly behind

“Why? Do you suppose that maybe this isn’t a wise decision?” Nadia asked turning to Florence 

“No, not at all. I suppose its just because I’ve never heard of such a tactic being used, but we may as well have vesuvia be the first…” Florence smiled as her hands were folded in front of her

Nadia and Florence climb onto the pedestal that overlooked town square as a crowd had started to appear. In no time, a crowd of what looked like more than a few hundred people were staring at the countess in anticipation of whatever news she had brought that had needed her personally to deliver. 

“People of vesuvia!” She paused as a hush filled over the crowd “As of last night, the murderer Julian Devorak has been captured and brought into custody. With that being said, The court will be hosting a open judgment on the accused suspect and will allow you, the people, to hear his testament and judge whether he is guilty or not.” 

The crowd cheers in both delight and horror, but Nadia is finished anyways. She Exits the stage with Florence behind her. 

Florence and nadia made their way back into the carriage just as quickly as they had exited it and soon enough, the carriage was on its way back to the palace. In florences mind, she was trying to figure out a way to save Julian, anything that could possibly help him. Finally she looks up and sees the countess staring at her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, i was just thinking…” florence started before Nadia cut her off  
“Its ok, you don’t need to explain yourself florence. I know you care deeply for dr. Devorak. But until he is proven not guilty, he is guilty.”

“It doesn’t make sense as to why he would do it though. He was stupid, and a total idiot, but not a murderer. I just need to get to the end of this and see if he really did do it.”

“Well the trial is tomorrow, so you have until tomorrow to find a way to prove that he is innocent. If not….” nadia paused “I would recommend going to valdemar. They made a testimony since they were there that night.”

Florence didn’t respond except for a simple nod. It doesn’t take too long for her and the countess to arrive at the palace. Without warning, Florence jumped out of the carriage right as it had stopped, not even waiting for a servant to open the door for them, as she sprinted into the palace and towards the only place she thought to find comfort: the dungeons. 

She makes her way through the halls she had easily memorized in the back of her head, finally making it to the library. Before she could pull the book that would open up the pass way, a hand caught onto hers.

She didn’t flinch as she turned and looked up towards her co-worker. 

“Valdemar! I was just coming to look for you” she said as she caught her breath from running. “I really need to speak to you… about the death of the count….”

“Did Julian really kill him…?” Valdemar could see the pain behind florences eyes, and even they couldn’t toy with her in such a state of distress

Valdemar looked around as they removed their hand from florences and pulled the book themselves “I think we should discuss this in your office florence.”

She nodded and followed Valdemar down the pathway, holding onto their elbow and allowing them to led her to the elevator. They do arrive at the elevator and go in together without a second thought. 

Normally, Florence would argue, but she had limited time to figure this out and couldn’t stress about one elevator ride. They made their way down to the dungeons and enter florence's office. 

She sat down in one of her arm chairs as valdemar had decided to stay standing.

“Alright…. well?”

“Well,” valdemar said “I’m going to backtrack to a few days before. You see florence, dr. 069 had contracted the red plague…” they said. Florences mouth dropped open and closed. “But… how? He’s still alive… this isn’t making sense”

“Through my experiences of being a doctor, little does make sense. But yes, he managed to survive. Though the night that he murdered the count, he had been locked away in his office.”

Florence didn’t say anything as the gears in her head clicked “he was locked up….” 

“Well yes. He couldn’t be seen by the public in his state.” They replied 

“Can you testify to that? At the trial?!” She stood up quickly with a smile. 

“Florence, I’m not interested in such matters.” Valdemar for once looks to the side instead of directly at florence 

“Please Val. This is important…” florence toke their hands into hers “you don’t even need to stay for all of it. You can just give you testimony and leave.” 

“Fine, fine…. I will do it…” they pause before a grin appears on their face “but not for free….” 

Florence blinked a few times before she raised an eyebrow “well what do you want?” 

“I want atleast 3 different variety’s of poisonous plants.” They replied with a smile now “I would collect them myself, but why do that when there is a able, and perfectly trained herbalist to do that for me.” 

Florence thought it over: give valdemar the poisonous plants and julian can be proven innocent and have to worry later about being poisoned, or not hand over the murderous doctor the poison and have julian be guilty. 

She sighed and let go of Valdemar's hands. “Fine. But I better not find any of it being used against someone or something!”

“No promises..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from a small hiatus. I got really unmotivated to write anything but now i have motivation once more and will hopefully publish more chapters since ive already written up until atleast chapter 9. Next chapter is the trial and this is one of the hardest chapters i will have to write so i may not post for another week. Anyways enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Yea anybody who likes Valerius, i am so sorry. I also like him but my character has some resentment towards him.


End file.
